


Never Disturb Sleeping Beauty

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anger, M/M, Somnophilia, cuckholding, ooc, troilism, zelophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://sm-meme.livejournal.com/861.html">SUJU KINK MEME</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Disturb Sleeping Beauty

When Shindong poked his head in the door, he gasped at the sight before his eyes. It was stirring something within him. Heechul was so beautiful splayed out across the bed that it was almost painful. And then he saw something – someone rather – that kicked his arousal up another notch – or five hundred. Ryeowook, beautiful seemingly innocent Ryeowook, with his lips wrapped around Heechul’s cock.

Yes, he was jealous. Definitely. Somehow, though, that just added to the arousal, added to the heat centering in his gut. It wasn’t your garden-variety version of jealousy; after all, Heechul was asleep and hadn’t given his consent for this. But that didn’t stop Shindong from thinking that perhaps, had he been awake, he would have; past comments flying to the forefront of his mind.

“Ryeowook is looking prettier of late, no? Whoever he chooses will be lucky.”

“His lips are made for sucking; see, look at how he attacks that lollipop with lips, teeth and tongue.” Conspiratorial whispers of this vein were never his friend, even if Heechul was addicted to uttering them at every opportunity.

Ryeowook had looked up when the door opened, and moved to guiltily remove himself when he register the shake of his elder’s head. “Stay” a gruff, arousal-laden voice said. “Continue.”

The eternal magnae couldn’t help but smirk; he got to suck off the ephemeral Heechul, and potentially, if he was especially lucky, Shindong. So, he wrapped his lips around the cock before him and sucked once more.

Shindong moaned as he saw the lips descend, enveloping his lover in warm heat. The younger hummed his approval around the cock, and started licking, long strokes to the sensitive underside. Heechul started moaning softly in his sleep, soft beautiful sounds that just served to increase his lover’s arousal, the latter fishing out his own cock, stroking it firmly in time with Ryeowook’s now bobbing head.

As Heechul moans got louder, he came closer to consciousness, and Shindong knew it was just a matter of time before he awoke, but he couldn’t stop the situation, watching his lover’s bliss to intoxicating for him.

So Rella awoke, a vision of enraged beauty. “What the FUCK is going on here, Shindong?”

Shindong fought for blank stupor, but failed, guilt coloring his cheeks even as he continued to play with himself. Ryeowook jumped to the side, planning to sneak out as soon as possible.

“You’re SHARING me? YOU’RE sharing ME? What the FUCK Shindong! I’m not some common WHORE that you can give away for pennies on the fucking dollar!”

Shindong nodded, his guilt increasing. He didn’t really know what to say; anything could, most probably would anger the elder further. Ryeowook was inching his way towards the door, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

“YAH! Ryeowook! Sit your ass down! You don’t get to leave either!” The eternal magnae gulped, but did as he was told. “So, Shindong, how about I share YOU? Let’s see how much YOU like being a WHORE!”

Heechul grinned, the anger coloring it demonic. “Ryeowook. Suck him.” Heechul sat back to watch the show, and stroke his lingering hardness back to full arousal.

“Yah! What are you fucking waiting for? I’ve seen you eyeing him lustily when Henry’s not watching. Now is you chance.” Ryeowook sprung into action, removing Shindong’s hands from his cock, replacing them with his own coupled with his mouth.

Heechul watched as his lover moaned under the foreign tongue, the combination of teasing strokes and bobbing motions. His hand drifted to his own cock, and he teased himself with slow firm strokes, uttering out a few words on a moan, the commandeering tone failing. “Don’t let him come.”

Ryeowook paid attention to the words, not the tone, and thus, still followed the order, teasing Shindong further than sanity would allow until the man was writhing beneath his tongue and begging, begging to be fucked, and apologizing. It was pathetic really. That was all the magnae could think before he was kicked unceremoniously out of the room.

“Thank you for your service. That will be all.” Shindong wasn’t the one treated like a whore after all; that position was given to Ryeowook. He shrugged his shoulders and went off to find his own lover.

Inside the room, Heechul was covering Shindong’s mouth and nose, pushing into his lover’s hole, and saying “I don’t want your fucking apologies; just don’t fucking do it again.”

Released to breath once more, Shindong gasped for air and nodded. Then all he could do was moan as Heechul thrust repeatedly into him, stroking his spot, varying the angle of his hips periodically to thrust deeper, harder, faster, and easier. Shindong hand drifted to his ignored cock and he pumped in time with Heechul’s thrusts, love and lust shining in his eyes.

Heechul’s hand joined Shindong’s and together the worked towards release, the incident forgiven, happiness reigning as they came together on a kiss.


End file.
